


He Wore No Gloves

by TheEntireFangirl



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo, The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 20:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13372059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEntireFangirl/pseuds/TheEntireFangirl
Summary: "Inej?" he asked."Yes?" she answered, already getting frustrated."I think we should get married."". . ."





	He Wore No Gloves

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a short one part fic that has been going through my head for a while. A couple things: firstly, this has nothing to do with my other fic, Reunite. It isn't an ending to that fic that I'm writing early.  
> Second: a line down the middle means perspective change (it only alternates between Kaz and Inej, so you need to follow along, but the person whose perspective that part is in should be in the first sentence). This could have a time lapse, maybe not, but you should be able to figure that out.  
> Two dashes (--) on its own line symbols time lapse without perspective change.

Inej and Kaz sat in their living area. There was only one couch, which they sat at. Kaz, with one hand, was looking through some papers or something. His other hand, ungloved, rested on Inej's thigh. Inej's thigh was covered by her pants, and it wasn't a particularly new thing, but Inej still appreciated the gesture.

She sat, reading something. It was one of the Suli books that her parents had given her the last time they had seen her. She'd read it many times over, so she shouldn't have gotten so mad when Kaz interrupted her.

"Inej?" he asked.

"Yes?" she answered, already getting frustrated.

"I think we should get married."

". . ."

Kaz was not one for big romantic gestures. Inej knew that he would never propose publicly, he would never have a big wedding. But she was going to be honest, she expected it to be more intimate.

"What do you think, Inej?"

Inej hesitated. "I think that's a good idea."

* * *

 

Kaz had thought about it a thousand times over. He thought about every possible way it could happen, every possible way she could respond. He had freaked out for years, and he had surprised himself by asking it.

He didn't sigh in relief when she said yes, he dismissed himself and nearly broke down in relief. He wondered so many things, like when they would get married, who they would get married in front of, whether it would be a Suli wedding or if they would get married in the name of Ghezen.

"I want to wear traditional Suli silks," Inej told him when he sat back down. Kaz was in disbelief.

"I didn't think you'd want to . . ." Kaz said, and managed to get out, "after . . . Tante Heleen."

Inej looked to him, her brown eyes thinking. "I would not stop worshiping my saints because someone uses their names in a demeaning way," Inej simply told him. "Besides, true Suli silks are hard to come by, hard to make, and usually generations old. She had expensive silks that looked convincing, but any Suli would be able to tell you that they were not real."

Kaz nodded, unsure of what to say. After a brief period of silence, Kaz said, "I would like that."

Inej smiled.

* * *

Inej did not want a big wedding. She wanted her friends, Jesper, Wylan, and Nina. She wanted her parents, but not her aunts and uncles and cousins. She knew that Kaz didn't have any family of his own.

"Will I be taking your last name?" Inej asked. They had been sitting for hours in front of the dying fire, scarcely talking and barely moving.

Kaz pursed his lips in thought. "Rietveld," was what he said.

Inej furrowed her brows. "What?"

"If you want, you can. But if you take my last name, I want it to be my real last name. Rietveld."

Inej pursed her lips this time. "I would like that." _Kaz and Inej Rietveld: Dirtyhands and the Wraith_.

\--

"You're getting married?" her father asked.

"Yes, Papa. I want you to come."

Her mother smiled. "To who?"

Inej smiled. "You remember Kaz."

Her parents looked stunned, until her father said, "I would be honored to come to your wedding."

* * *

"You two are . . . getting married?" Jesper asked in disbelief. Inej smiled, holding one of Kaz's gloved hands.

"Yes," Inej responded. Wylan smiled.

"What do you have planned?" Wylan asked. He held one of Jesper's hands, and Kaz saw that both of them were ungloved. He felt a pang of jealousy that they could just do that. It had taken years for Kaz to be able to hold Inej's hand, and even then, that was in private, with much hesitation and even a few tears.

"Nothing much," Inej said, and Kaz stayed silent.

"I'm happy for you," Jesper said.

\--

As Wylan and Inej walked into another room to see something, Jesper looked at Kaz almost suspiciously.

"How did it happen?" Jesper asked. Kaz shrugged, getting mildly annoyed.

"I asked. She said yes. I don't know how else it would have happened."

Jesper looked a little confused. "Of course, it's just . . . I never imagined it would happen so easily."

Kaz had so many things to say. He could have told Jesper how many times he had wanted to propose, he could have said how afraid he was that she would say no.

"It wasn't easy," was all he said.

Jesper nodded, seeming to understand what he was saying.

* * *

Nina smiled, looking at Inej's outfit. They wouldn't be married for a week, but she needed to make sure it fit. Sure enough, the silks draped over her outfit perfectly, as they had for generations before Inej.

"You'll be the most beautiful bride that there's ever been," Nina told Inej, tears in her eyes.

"You would have been much more beautiful," Inej told her. A tear leaked out of Nina's eyes, and Inej knew she was thinking of Matthias. Inej only wished that he could have been there for the wedding.

"No, you're more than perfect. I wouldn't have held anything to you." Inej turned, looking at herself in the mirror. The purple silk was cool against her legs, worn from generations of use for weddings and other traditional ceremonies. When her mother had passed it over to her, she had cried.

The silk was loose on her legs, and it felt missing and empty around her stomach. It came tight around her breasts, and though Inej had imagined the day that she would wear these silks from when she was a small child, she had never imagined what they would look like on her. Her hair was in a tight braid, falling down to her lower back. She had no bells on her feet, because that was just something Tante Heleen used to keep track of her slaves.

"You'll be the perfect bride."

* * *

Kaz's breath caught when he saw Inej walking down the church. She looked beautiful in her Suli silks. Kaz was reminded of when he first saw Inej — "I can help you," she had said, and she certainly had. She had been in Suli silks — no, she had been in silks that were made to look like Suli silks. She looked even more beautiful. She was not afraid, but happy. She was not forced to be here, she wanted to be here.

She held a bundle of wild geraniums, and Kaz noticed that her parents passed a look between each other, and when they looked back to her, they were smiling. She was silent as she walked, and Kaz saw that there were no bells on her legs. That was another proof that Tante Heleen had not used true Suli silks.

* * *

He wore no gloves.

* * *

"You look beautiful," Kaz told her, and he meant it, and he meant it again, and he meant it a thousand times over.

* * *

She was to get married, in traditional Suli silks, surrounded by her most important friends and family. She had imagined it since she was a young girl. Perhaps she did not expect to get there like that, but she was happy that it turned out all the same.

* * *

They got married under the name of Ghezen, but neither of them worshiped him. Inej worshiped her saints, and Kaz worshiped no one. But it didn't matter whose church they were in, it didn't matter whose name they were married under. It mattered that Kaz clasped her hands in his, and he didn't think of Jordie for any reason that how happy Jordie would have been for him. It mattered that he wanted to cry, and not because he was touching her skin, but because he was so happy. It mattered that Kaz kissed her when they got married, and it mattered that he was truly happy for one of the first times in his life since Jordie had died.

* * *

They would not consummate their marriage that night. They may not touch for the rest of the day. They may not be married to most anyone else's standards. But they knew that they were more married than any other two people could be. They loved each other, they trusted each other, they lived their lives for each other. Inej was okay with all the ways that they weren't married, because they were married in more ways than most.

* * *

Kaz loved her so much.

So much.

\--

They ate a feast that night, with their closest friends and family. They drank into the night, and even when everyone else left their house, Kaz and Inej acted like they were still there. This day would never have been beat, and they wanted it to last forever. They went to bed that night, and the next morning, Kaz woke up holding Inej in his arms. He didn't even think about waking her, because she looked so peaceful and her skin felt so soft and he loved her so much, he didn't even think about Jordie. All he knew was that he could wake up every morning like this and be happy for the rest of his life.


End file.
